heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.24 - All In: Full House
Several weeks prior, SHIELD - via Salu Digby - used technological know-how to keep an eye on some information in the files of a local CDC research station. It wouldn't be the first time a SHIELD op has taken weeks to bear fruit, and it certainly won't be the last.... but finally, something has come of it all. The database was quietly hacked and information was retrieved. Faulty information, of course, thanks to Salu, but information nonetheless that the perpetrators believed to be accurate. What this did in turn was send a signal to the helicarrier, alerting agents tasked with monitoring such things. The information and the hack was traced back to an old and seemingly abandoned warehouse in one of the seedier parts of the city. A part normally patrolled by gangs and the like. Someone must be wanting the information and the virus to start some kind of power play. Orders were handed out and people were assigned. SHIELD agents were dropped off locally in much less... obvious ways than a Helicarrier or Quinjet drop. Can't make things too apparent, right? Martin had this handled. Seedy part of town patrolled by gangs? That described a reletively /decent/ part of Gotham. All right, perhaps it was a bit of esteem building self-congratulation. Crime filled areas were crime filled areas after all, no matter what city you were in. But he couldn't help but compare the two, being just a river apart. He certainly had the oppurtunity to do so, dressed in a ratty pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket that was meant to hide either weapons or track marks. He stumbled forward a bit down the street, coughing, looking as if he didn't have any destination in particular. Slowly making his way toward the wharehouse. Hopefully with other agents. One of the first dispatched was not an operative on the carrier, but one habitually off the carrier, undercover. Somewhere in the neighborhood, a young woman operating under one of dozens of cover identities is in fact Agent Yamaguchi, who has been maintaining embedded surveillance on the location, passing intel on burst transmissions on encrypted channels. Of course, she has to do so surreptitiously, as having such tech on her person would certainly not match her cover as one of the molls of the gang's latest acquisition. Jo would find it easy to fly down to the area. Using his flight ring, he could carry everyone with his Ultra Strength. Somehow, however, he gets the impression that is not quite what the Deputy Director has in mind. He seeon finds out he is right, he is dropped into the water nearby and directed to swim to shore. It is not a problem, his Invulnerability includes not needing to breathe, and his transsuit can let him breathe if he needs to. He rises from the water and climbs up onto the dock, wondering how the otherrs were directed to arrive. From here it is a short trip from there to the warehouse. Agent Barton arrives and walks along he is in his SHIELD uniform going with the darker color scheme instead of hte bright purple. He looks around and gives the other agents present a nod. He moves over near Martin, "So what's the plan?" "Here's how it's going down, people." The Deputy Director's voice comes over the comms. "Corner of Delaware and Franks is the warehouse in question. Group is calling themselves the Bloody Stripes." Beat. "Charming." Beat. "From the reports we've received from the local authorities, they've been trying to push out and gain more territory in the area. We suspect they're going to use the virus acquired from the CDC to do so. They were probably paying the scientist that was offed there." "We can't let them hang onto that virus or replicate it. The information they pulled from the CDC database is entirely false, but if they have someone with the knowhow to hack, they might have someone with virology expertise." Which is, obviously, not what Maria wants. Not what anyone wants, really! "Kavanaugh's in charge. We have Yamaguchi out there in disguise to get numbers on the inside. I'm sending you some scientific backup just in case." That would be Doctor Pym. Martin listens to the comm, after ducking into an alley, of course. Like hell if he would have been seen out in the open with someone dressed like Barton was. A few quick nods as it came through, a few flicks through certain screens on his smartphone to get everyone's position. "Understood, AD. I'd honestly be suprised if there wasn't someone running this op from afar. Stealing a virus to expand how many blocks you control seems... incredibly short-sighted, In a number of ways." He mutters, before looking over to Barton. "Next time, put on a jacket and a pair of jeans. I don't want to scream out to every banger on these few blocks that superheros are coming. Which means it would help if you could take the high ground next to the wharehouse, and move in from the roof. "Nah, you're on protection detail. I don't care what sort of training Doctor Pym has, I don't want the only person who could neutralize something bad getting ambushed. Keep him safe, but takeout any targets that might be threatening. Pym, keep with Nah and let me know if we're walking into a hot zone. Once Yamaguchi makes contact with us inside the wharehouse, we get in, position, then clear the place. Understood?" The coded transmissions from Agent Yamaguchi, when they arrive and are decoded, get handed off to the agents in charge at CNC and then disseminated to those on scene. Yamaguchi counts nearly fifty perps inside the warehouse, with a variety of small and medium arms in sight and on their persons. And she has spotted six figures she describes as 'small, misshapen, goblin-like', which she is guessing might be early subjects of the virus. Hank Pymlocates Jo on his own phone, and zips around the future-man's head on his trusty ant. "Those all sound exceptionally useful." he says, his tiny voice only really audible when he hovers near Jo Nah's head. Luckily his headset still works, and he radios to Martin, "Pym here, I found him." he's a little excitable sounding, since he really doesn't know what to expect, and at this point his 'adventures' have really been fairly few and far between. "Disease as far as you know," interjects Maria through the comms. "We haven't done enough research to know exactly what any of this is capable of." Unseen, she is frowning as she gets the data from Katsuko's transmission. Great. Just great. "Kavanaugh. You make the call. Get in, get the information. If we have to knock some heads and through some people in the brig, you do that. Avoid fatalities if you can help it." Katsuko's quite right about the numbers. A good fifty people milling about, standing in the centre of the warehouse, the booming voice of the man that seems to be the lead instructing people to prepare. He can be heard indicating he'll be calling on them, one by one, and subjecting them to the virus samples they have. And sooooon! THEY WILL BE AN ARMY!!!! .... man, this guy must take hammy acting lessons from Brian Blessed. Agent Yamaguchi passes along, rapidfire, the info that the damned samples are about to be distributed to the rest of those inside, and she sends the 'panic' code of 'go go go' as she waits for the right moment to make her move. Fifty people? Martin really did not like those odds. And the tone of his voice over the comms says so. "We really don't have a choice at this point. We can call for back up, or we can lose. Either way, with this sort of force and threat, it'll most likely require territorials or the local SWAT team. So we need to disarm them first. He opens his mouth... before closing it, and sighing. "Just me with the gun then?" He mutters, reaching to take his glock, removing the clip, and replacing it with a set of ICERs, before screwing on a modified silencer. "Silenced weapons. If you have guns, load up with ICERs. Any targets should be taken out quickly and silently. Avoid a firefight if possible, and break contact if they do find you. Henods towards Clint, and then moves out of the alley. There's a few kick steps towards cover, then another, working his way to the entrace to the wharehouse, and taking a view of the guards. "Send to Yamaguchi that we are about to infiltrate, and that she should get to a place to reformat to offensive operations." Martin Kavanaugh says, “Martin pauses. Well, she already knew. Ninja was nothing if not professonal.” (I am assuming Jo sees what is going on and gets the warning from the radio. He will have spotted all guards outside already with his Ultra Vision.) Jo asks Martin, "You want this loud and fast? I can break in and grab the virus at Ultra Speed." It will mean his being away from Hank, which is why he figures he should ask first. Hank says matter-of-factly over the link, "I don't think we have to worry about 'hot zones' in regards to the virus, Agent Kavanaugh. The virus samples that were stolen have extremely limited vectors. You don't have to worry about breathing it or getting sneezed on." he considers. "..Though if someone in there comes at you with a mysterious injection, I'd, um, watch out for that." The scientist adds, "If they're about to spread it to all of those people in there, it might not be in just one place.." Clint Barton starts to move toward the warehouse with Kavanaugh. He has a tear gas arrow loaded up and ready still going with non-fatal if at all possible. "Quiet is still good after all we don't want the locals involved.' he comments. Fifty people plus some goons-shaped-like-goblins are just... not good. Maria does some quick communicatons off this particular channel. "I'm sending more backup," she assures over the comms. "Agent van Dyne is coming you way." Inside, a sweep with Ultra Vision or otherwise will reveal that everyone is clustered in the centre of the warehouse, (im)patiently awaiting this particular blessing the leader is promising. A few get injected as the SHIELD agents make their plans. Nothing good happens from these - the first six men seem to devolve into goblin-like creatures too. "You heard Kavanaugh," Maria adds a moment later. "Everyone switch to your ICERs if you have them. Move fast, hit hard, and get the hell out of there. We need this virus out of any possible circulation." Martin Kavanaugh nods to the communication. "I really hope those poor infected bastards are responsive to dendrotoxin." He says, before tapping Barton on the shoulder. "Fire Escape. See if you can get to the high ground. Pop a tear gas arrow into the crowd on my order." He says, before going to the door knob. No explosives, just a device pressed aganist the lock that cuts through the core of it with a whine and a hiss, allowing him to open the door, keeping his weapon up as he moves in silently. "Pym, is there anything our sensor equipment can do to pick up concentrations of the virus? Nah, be prepped. I want to get everyone in position, including our back up. We'll give time for Yamaguchi to give her ready signal. If I don't see it in the next few minutes, we'll have to in without her. Barton's on crowd dispersal and snipping. I'll sweep the ground floor and keep them off balance with Yamaguchi, and Nah and Pym will be responsible for disabling any stocks of the virus. Position and wait for my go order. Jo mentally shrugs, he is not always the best at obeying orders, but he will continue to follow Martin's lead. His assigned job is to guard Dr. Pym, who is not an Imskan no matter how well he can shrink. He will do his job, though he will offer suggestions it is up to Martin how best to use his abilities. Jo notes, "I can melt steel with my Flash Vision, if you want the virus samples destroyed rather than retrieved it should work on that too." Mean while, if he does spot any guards with guns, he will fuse the firing pins with his flash vision so they can not shoot. Hank replies to Kavanaugh, "Unfortunately, no, it's not the kind of thing we can track, though I can test any samples we're not sure about, if that helps?" he keeps flying above Jo Nah's head, prepared to follow him in. "-Do- you want us to destroy what we find? I'd really like to preserve at least one sample, without that, we have no way to study it and develop countermeasures if more of it surfaces somewhere later. If I read the report right, we really have no idea how much of this virus exists at the moment?" Clint Barton nods ot Martin and then quicks scales the fire escape preferrring the high ground and he smiles as he gets into position taking aim and waiting for hte signal to loose the arrow and start the show. There is a buzzing sound in the distance that rapidly grows louder and louder - then with no further warning, a four-inch-tall figure in black and yellow with rapidly buzzing wings comes angling into the area at sixty miles per hour, to stop suddenly above where Martin is working on the door. "Wasp is here," she says over the comms. "Sounds like you guys could use my particular brand of mayhem in a bit. Got a spare mask for that tear gas? Chances are I can zip in and try to take out anyone that's looking especially dangerous - or if you want I can just start laying down fire from the rafters." She flits about, trying to see if there's a window she can peek through. "Sounds like you're the field commander this time, Martin - what do you think?" Finally the ninja does give the signal - she's ready to go and in position by another exit. Inside, meanwhile - nope, nobody seems to notice. Another half dozen men are transformed into weird, goblin-y things, and yet the cheering and excitement on the inside only grows. If a few people are devolving into nasty monstrosities, surely it means whomever gets blessed with powers will be remarkably powerful, right? The furor goes to higher levels, and the goblin-things react by smashing crates excitedly. Nobody really notices. They're all too wrapped in cheering and waiting their turn. Oh, damn it. Martin would almost panic at seeing a large fluttering figure in those sorts of colors if he wasn't expecting it. Large insects that look like they can sting the life right out of you were'nt unexpected, you would attempt to just kill it and kill it dead as quickly as possible. But certainly not a superheroine. You just stare at it for a second. "I... don't have anything that small." He notes. "Stay above it, if you can." He says, before reaching into his ratty jaccket, affixing a rebreather onto his face an nose. "Get up to the top, with Barton, take the highroad. Strike any targets you find. Everyone should be in positions." After a beat, he takes a breath, and nods. "Execute." And with that, moves past the door, shortly after Clint drops his arrow, and tags a few targets right past, before moving past them. Bestkeep them confused if possible. Jo stays in Ultra Vision mode, spotting any incoming enemies and warning of their appoach, using Flash Vision (part of the same package) to disable any weapons and his fair melee skills to knock out those who come close. He will not directly target people with his flash vision, that wouldbe fatal and he is not a killer. Hank's helmet can protect him from the gas, so he gets on Jo Nah's shoulder and sends his ant up high for now. He says, "Can your vision see through the cloud?" not overly familiar with Jo's powers. "We need to get the cache of the virus they were injecting people with..if they value it so much, I'm worried someone will try to run off with some of it.." he's scanning the area as best he can, since the cloud isn't totally opaque. He's especially watching for anyone running away rather than confronting the intruders. Janet van Dyne arrows through the door once the word is given and the way is open, zipping through past the mooks Geiger takes care of. Once she's through to the rest of the building, she flits up to the upper reaches of the warehouse and starts raining down her signature bright green stunning bolts on anything that moves below among the spreading gas. After a few shots she flits to a new area, darting from cover to cover, trying to get optimal angles while staying within easy eyeshot of Clint. Her bolts aren't nearly as accurate as Hawkeye's arrows, but she makes up for it with sheer volume. The tear gas is actually effective. Surprise, surprise? The assorted goons and their malformed 'victim'-members start coughing loudly, as the leader tries to order them to spread out. More than one takes one of Janet's stings to the head and they hit the ground. That causes others to trip and sprawl and in general, it just makes a mess of things. It also makes many of them much more easy pickings for the SHIELD ninja, who has come in from the other side and is striking from the shadows. Handy! Ultra vision again? A sweep shows nobody is doing anything but trying to get out of the radius of Clint's tear gas. It's heard. There are so many of them, and so little room. Much of the room inside is filled with crates and possessions and armaments. Guns on racks that the still-human members are gong for. The rear of the warehouse has a mini-lab set up, with everything needed to concoct and get new virus samples ready. There's a good place to start. Jo spots the lab and points it out to Ant Man, while using his Flash Vision to fuse the firing pins on as many guns on the rack as he has time for while crossing the room. The blue beams dart from his eyes and dance over the guns almost as quickly as he can focus, but with so many people heading that way he can not quite get them all. Jo stations himself between Hank and the bad guys while letting the scientist look over the lab gear. He will switch power to Invulnerability at that point, nothing in this place is likely to harm him in that mode. He could be pig-piled by a bunch of thugs possibly, that would hold him down until he switched to ultra strength... Martin does move out as soon as the teargas hits, respirator in play, as he starts to move into the room. The confusion was the only armor he could take at the moment, and he would use it as best as he could, taking the people going for the gun racks as quickly as possible. "Barton, I need something concussive down here at their weapon racks. take them out as quickly as you can; if they get armed, this is going to get a lot harder. "He raises the weapon again, and shoots another, attempting to move to the front of the stage. Hank Pymjumps off Jo Nah's shoulder, growing to normal size on his way to the ground. He walks around the lab, taking it in. "It looks like they were trying to put to use the information they got.." he says. "But they must not have gotten far, since none of those people so far were injected with a new batch. Let's see.." he starts collecting any wayward possible samples to where the crates/syringes that were being used on the volunteers were gathered, so they will have it all in one place to deal with. Clint Barton sends his concussive arrows at the weapons racks to take them out of play, he starts to scan hte crowd for any targets that stand out. Janet van Dyne takes note of the various combatants entering her shooting gallery, and keeps her aim away from them. It wouldn't do to accidentally knock an ally out with friendly fire, after all. Instead, she keeps her focus on the main bulk of the crowd, hitting any targets of opportunity she spots and generally raining down green glowy mayhem on them. She leaves the gun rack to Hawkeye; she hasn't really checked to see if her bolts can set off secondaries, and she doesn't plan on finding out right this moment when the results could be deadly. What she does do, however, is call across the comm when she sees a sizable group of goons break for one of the exits en masse. Those concussive arrows end up pretty handy - some that they hit drop the weapons, some are scared off, and finally some get knocked out because, while Clint's aim is /good/, the gangbanger in question just moved into the wrong bit of space and took the arrow to the chest. Oh, those ones will live, but they're definitely out for the count. The gang leader, meanwhile, has not really moved anywhere, instead he is just staring in astonishment as the SHIELD agents whittle away the army he had built up for himself. In desperation, he grabs one of the needles and promptly injects himself with it, right to the heart. Possibly not a good idea, but he is desperate and he WILL crush these government agents! ...Well okay, they're not government goons, but he doesn't know that! Admist the clearing up tear gas, the clattering arrows and shots of ICERs and stronger than ordinary humans, the gang leader's body trembles. First his arms lengthen considerably, then his legs. Skin turns scaly and greyish-green, and his clothes rip and tear as he grows, and grows... he ends up a good twenty feet tall, shattering the roof of the warehouse and sending it clattering down to the goons below, inadvertently trapping or otherwise incapacitating the rest of his crew. With huge, red glowing eyes he stares at the SHIELD agents, utterly only one big bellow of raaaaaage. Jo knows how to handle monsters like this (in general anyway). He switches to Ultra speed, allowing him to get close before his enemy can react, then stwiches to ultra strength and hits hard. He can knock out most enemies that way...but there are occasional exceptions. Pym makes a satisfied noise as he gathers what he thinks is all the virus samples into one place.. only to be faced with evidence that apparently the leader still had the one on him he was about to apply to one of his lackeys! Hank looks up with raised eyebrows as the growing scaly creature breaks the ceiling. "...Oh, look at that! So that's what it's like when one of the unusual presentations manifests!" he says, perhaps a bit too delighted. He then remembers himself, "Agent Kavanaugh, I think I have all the rest of the virus here, should I get it out of here or...uh, help with our new Godzilla impersonator?" Martin continues opeerations. Just as they planned. They were taking each and every one of these people down, to secure the wharehouse, and yes, yes, the fact that it was a small team taking down an army was slightly empowering. Another one, and another, and then dodging bullets as he remembered he was mortal, beforte taking two more, working with the super strength nad arrows and swords and stingers that the rest of them were going up with. And it seems... Oh, my. He looks up, and up, as the body gets larger and larger, two stories up, dodging roofs, and then... Okay. "AD... we've got a problem. This has gone beyond an infiltration op. We have a large target. Gang leader, exposed to some mutagenic. We will attempt to deal with larger target, but requesting air support." He says, before looking over to Pym. "Get the fuck out of here. I'll bring you back a goddamn sample! Clint Barton looksat the growing gangleader and he says, "alright it is offical we have a godzilla situation. Can I requistion a mech now.' he sends a sonic aroww at the leader turned monster not expecting to do much but hoping ti distract it. Janet van Dyne , meanwhile, is dodging falling bits of building. "Aaagh! Why is there always - whoa, that girder almost clipped me - a big guy or a strong guy or an armored guy or something that I can't. Knock. Out!" At the first opportunity she sees, she makes a break for the clear sky through the building's new skylight, behind the suddenly-giant gang leader, taking position far enough above him that she's (hopefully) out of reach. "Okay folks," she calls across the comm, "I don't think I can do more than annoy him, but I'll watch him and feed you battlefield intel." With luck, if he focuses on someone and winds up for a swing, she can warn whoever he's aiming for before they get horribly squished - and if that doesn't work, shooting a blast at his face might distract him and throw off his punch. "They'll be there in 90 seconds, Kavanaugh. Either come up with something or distract the damned thing." Maria's got eyes on the monstrosity from a variety of sources - nominally the probes donated to SHIELD via Wayne Enterprises. Handy things. "If this was caused by the virus we're after, then someone must have some ideas. Pym?" Maria already knows they need to get this guy back down to size - but it'd be easier to knock him down first. Jo's punch does knock the giant leader off his feet for a moment, crashing downwards. He miraculously avoids hitting anyone, but the abandoned building next door crunches like it is so much rotten wood. It takes a good minute for him slowly to get back to his feet. Another bellow of rage and he tries swiping at SHIELD with a clawed hand. Probably a good thing he doesn't see tiny Janet! Martin knows he shouldn't complain about a 90 second response time for fast movers. It was much better than the Army. Of course, he didn't have to kill 20 foot tall drugged out monsters back then. "Copy. Please tell them to fly faster." He notes, before reaching into his pocket. There's a device pulled out, what's made to look like a disposable, cheap flip phone. A few inputs into the keypad, and then up it goes, timed to go off at the top of the arc in a blinding flash of light, a flare burning at the creature's eye level. Martin Kavanaugh also does get on the radio. "Wasp, cover your eyes! Flare coming up! Hank shoves a few capped syringes into a pouch, and then says, "I appreciate your trying to keep me safe, but that thing could hurt a lot of people, and I think I can help." with that he starts growing, crouched on one knee to avoid further damage to the roof. He could reach double the size of the Godzilla man, but due to the size of the building he doesn't get much taller than it. Luckily the flash went off before he started growing, so it wasn't right in his face too-- he can still more or less see as he tries to pin down the giant lizard man where he fell. While he has fought giant monsters before he is not really the best coise to do it. He decides ot focus on slwing hte big guy down but shooting a putte arrow at his feet trying to keep it from moving much. Janet van Dyne manages to cover her eyes in time, getting some extra elevation just in case. And when she opens them again, there's Ant Man... Giant Man? Getting ready to fight on the monster's level. Grinning like a maniac, everyone hears her hum the theme song for Ultraman across the comm. Meanwhile she flits closer to Pym, ready to support him by flinging painful stings from behind his shoulders every opportunity she gets. The monster-gang-guy roars in rage. Good aim on Kavanaugh's part, for the flare does strike him right in the eye. He flails about, missing Janet multiple times... but her stingers do hit him, adding to his confusion and irritation. A moment later, then, his hand falls on the slowly-growing Hank Pym. There's a bit of a querying roar as he uses one good eye to realize the scientist is indeed growing to his level. That pause gives Hank all the time he needs to finish growing, as well as the SHIELDies the maneuvering they need to do. "I've passed on the message, Kavanaugh. 60 seconds." Martin Kavanaugh has done his part. And the time was ticking down. "All right, people. Keep him off balance! 15 seconds, and you draw back for incoming air! Pym-" He says, before seeing Hank is about as tall as the creature now. "Holy shit. Just... knock his ass out, if you can. Really. 30 seconds, then I want you back as well. No one's getting taken out by Blue on Blue! Hank has been training in hand to hand, so while he's still not what you would call experienced, he at least has some idea what he's doing. He answers, his voice a bit high, "30 seconds, okay, I'll do what I can..!" he tries to grab the lizard man's wrists, and tries to kick out it's legs to knock it back down where it was before, where it can reach less SHIELD agents or populated areas. Does it feel like he's gone cold blooded, too, or just scaly and armored? (And of course, huge.) Clint Barton blinks, who knew Hank could do that. Anyway two giant folks means it is time for the archer to get clear. He jumps down ot the ground and starts to move away from the combatants. Janet van Dyne continues to support Hank with opportune hails of stinger fire, first over one shoulder, then the other. With how big the gang leader is right now, it's not going to actually stop him - but from what she's heard, they -are- pretty darn painful and distracting. With luck, it'll give Hank enough of an edge in the fight to get the upper hand. Meanwhile, she keeps count in her head, realizing as she does so just how -long- fifteen seconds can seem. Fifteen seconds is achingly long, when things get serious! Hank also has another advantage: he has trained in hand to hand. The gang leader is more or less feral at this point, striking out with blind rage. Not thinking about strategy. He's further driven to anger by the painful little stings from Janet, and blindly swipes in the air, never coming close to hitting her. As it turns out, Hank is successful in his efforts; the man struggles, and while it seems his size makes him stronger than most, he doesn't seem to be as strong as Hank. The giant scientist's efforts do bring him to the ground, exactly where he was before. But if he's not held down or knocked out he's getting right back up... There was tme to count off the seconds. The problem was the target wasn't going to wait for air power to reach them. He was going to get up and approch them. It meant cutting things close... too close. "Everyone fall back. Fall back now. Pym, you need to hit him and keep him on the ground. We need to cut this close. I'll call you just before the fast movers come in, but keep him /down/! Hank Pym is relieved when he manages to get the Godzilla man knocked down, but now he has to keep him there! He lets go with one hand to punch at the side of gang leader's head, responding gamely if a bit nervously, "I'm hanging on your every word, I promise!" he kneels on the man's stomach, and grows a bit more, to add more weight. On the ground like this, there's more room for it. Janet van Dyne bites her lip. She wants to stick with Hank, but she knows she isn't too great at dealing with concussive blasts. She tosses off a few more well-placed stingers, the brilliant green bolts splashing against the mutant's scaly hide - and then she turns around and high-tails it to safe range where she watches anxiously, ready to dive back in if things get too hairy. The Quinjets - armed to the teeth - do show up in time for the pilots to witness Hank beating the Godzilla Man into unconsciousness. A murmured 'holy shit' comes over the comms from one of the pilots. Maybe some applauding and cheering. But they might deny that later. Eventually Maria's voice comes over. "Status, Kavanaugh. What's going on? I'm told the man's down?" Her probe got hit by one of the Godilla Man's swipes, so it was destroyed. A shame. As Maria asks these questions, the Godzilla Man proves he's not completely unconscious, and he does struggle against the giant, until more stings from Janet and a few more punches from Hank drop him completely. And Carpenter has to get down as the aircraft come in... but the fire doesn't come down when they arrive. And it means lookingup and seeing exactly what happened. "Pym's knocked him out of commission, ma'am." Slight sound of disbeleif. "He's down, and still large. Waiting to see if we need a follow up strike. Martin Kavanaughdid that. Hank takes a few hits, but thankfully the Godzilla gang guy was disoriented enough already that they aren't too bad. He's somewhat surprised when the other giant goes still, and, rather incautiously, he immediately starts checking that he's breathing and such to make sure he didn't hurt the guy too much, though most of the agents watching could probably tell he didn't just from watching. "Wait, I think he's down!" Clint Barton :laughs nad says over the comms, "I am pretty sure he is PYTm, good work." he then says, 'thogh for once I think I was not hte most obvious agent." Janet heaves a sigh of relief, and then quickly gets back out of range as she sees the quinjets. "I'd give you a high-five, Hank, but I think that'd be a difficult proposition right now." Instead, she flits down to the destroyed warehouse and checks on the other SHIELD operatives to make sure they're okay. Luckily, SHIELD has stuff to help restrain giant foes! Yes, they really are that kind of crazy prepared. "Good job everyone. Pym, I'm going to need you to work on a way to reduce the man back to normal. We're going to need to ask him some questions, and I'll be damned if I'm going to have him roar and spit at me in the process. Everyone report to the Quinjets. Clean up will deal with it and restrain him for now." Maria sends out the orders and the Quinjets land. From them comes the replacement crew, hauling out whatever technology they're going to use to keep t he Godzilla Man down. Martin looks at the Quinjets landing, and, for once, they don't need to split the street open with explosives to knock him down. They actually managed to do everything non lethal which... was very suprisning. "You heard here. Rally at the Quinjets for extration." He says, moving outside the ruins of the wharehouse, holstering his weapon and bringing his jacket up to his face to ensure no one with a phone camera is going to get any pictures on youtube before he's on board. Clint Barton starts to head towards the quinjets likely helping Martin btu not trying ot hide his identity at all tand well being already known likely getting more of the cellphone attentin at least from ordinary folks. "Well this was a job well done, no fatalities and lots of prisoners, that is a win." Hank breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes the lizard guy is more or less okay. He starts shrinking gradually, standing up when he can and walking over to Martin. "R-right, yes, Actually, if we could get him to swallow one of these, that would take care of it for about a half hour. He'd be at half normal size, but if we get him to my lab like that, I can work out something more persistent." He follows him as Martin walks out. Each of the agents on the ground gets buzzed by Janet in turn as she checks on them. Only after that does she light on the ramp of one of the quinjets and slowly resume her full height. "There are probably some injuries inside the warehouse from falling debris, but Clint's right - it looks like all our operatives are hale and hearty. Now, though, we have to deal with a very pressing question... Who's buying the celebratory drinks?" Category:Log